


Охранять

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pirates, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что во время нападения на базе остаются только Дофламинго и Ло.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	Охранять

**Author's Note:**

> Просто милый драббл с полностью хедканонными Дофффи и Ло.

С недавних пор в жизни Ло были редки дни, когда у него выдавалось такое спокойное время. Особенно после присоединения к пиратам Донкихота будни наполнились рутинной суматохой, посторонними голосами и активной деятельностью: ни недели не проходило без организации крупного теракта, стычки с дозорными или ограбления очередного судна. В перерывах же между этими масштабными событиями были усердные тренировки, бестолковые игры детей и не менее бестолковые донимания взрослых. На самом деле это было весело, но утомляло.

А сегодня выдался как раз такой день, когда на базе наступала долгожданная тишина. То есть, сам по себе день предвещал быть насыщенным на события, только мальчик оставался в стороне от активной деятельности из-за полученной на тренировке раны: Диаманте отвлекся во время выпада, не рассчитал силы и проткнул ладонь ученика, которой тот отгородил своё лицо от меча, насквозь. Так что, когда большинство пошло на очередное дело, Ло остался на базе с ужасно перебинтованной рукой, бесполезный и злой от этого. Кроме него ещё остался только сам Дофламинго.

На самом деле на базе должно было находиться чуть больше народу, но Требол отправился разбираться с прибывшим грузом, Сеньор Пинк с разрешения молодого господина ушёл закупаться продуктами, а Коразон просто куда-то свалил, никому ничего не сказав — ха. Так что да, он впервые остался с капитаном один на один и немного нервничал из-за этого. И, чтобы одновременно отвлечься и повысить слишком низкую, по его мнению, продуктивность, Ло засел за медицинские книги.

Дофламинго тоже читал, но не книгу, а свежую газету, и за выражением его лица в этот момент было интересно наблюдать: мужчина молчал, но очень живо реагировал как на плохие — сильно хмурился, раздувал ноздри и кривил свою улыбку, — так и на хорошие новости — расслаблялся и чаще отрывался от газеты. И Ло поймал себя на мысли, что сам перечитывает один и тот же абзац про пневмонию уже в третий раз подряд, но так не запомнил ни слова, поэтому уткнулся в книгу сильнее, силясь полностью сосредоточиться на тексте. И всё же его удивляло то, что присутствие такого большого и шумного на вид мужчины — тот самый тип, который мальчик на дух не переносил, — вовсе не раздражало его. С Дофламинго было вполне комфортно находиться в одной комнате. И Ло даже подумал, что не так уж и плохо было отказаться от какого-то глупого ограбления банка ради этого.

Вдруг внизу что-то громыхнуло, стул покачнулся, и Трафальгар грохнулся на пол, оглушённый грохотом и ударом. Это взрыв — понял мальчик и потянулся к своему тренировочному мечу.

— Получай, Джокер! — закричал кто-то снизу. Очевидно, что это именно он устроил этот взрыв. Ло подскочил с места и бросился к окну, чтобы оценить ситуацию и...

На полпути его остановила огромная ладонь, что легла сверху на шапку, придавливая ребёнка к месту. Дофламинго двигался совершенно бесшумно, поэтому подобрался незаметно и внезапно — Ло едва не кинулся на него с мечом, приняв за противника, но вовремя взял себя в руки и унял дрожь.

— Похоже, на нас напали, — из-за волнения мальчик выдал совершенно очевидное замечание и попытался исправиться, — пока все отсутствуют. Они следили за нами? — он перехватил рукоять меча, потому что было слишком больно держать его (чёрт, как же не вовремя), и взглянул на своего капитана.

Тот выглядел как всегда спокойным и собранным, но при этом готовым в любую секунду сорваться с места в самую гущу событий. Он непривычно мягко улыбнулся и погладил Ло по шапке:

— Вполне возможно, Ло, но... — мужчина хотел ещё что-то сказать, но его голос утонул в шуме второго взрыва вперемешку с криками нападавших, и на лбу Дофламинго вздулись вены. — Нужно разобраться с этими ублюдками, — Ло кивнул, перехватил меч снова, прикусывая губу от кольнувшей боли и дернулся в сторону выхода:

— Да, нужно выбить из них всё дерьмо! — однако его снова удержала рука капитана, только в этот раз не за шапку, а за шиворот футболки.

Мальчик выронил меч из рук и схватился за горлышко футболки. А потом очень недовольно посмотрел в очки Доффи — тот рассмеялся.

— Нет, Ло, оставь это на взрослых, — и до того, как малыш начал возмущаться, продолжил: — Для тебя у меня другая не менее важная миссия.

Тут на ребёнка опустилась огромная массивная шуба, полностью обволакивая и скрывая мальчишку за мягкими розовыми перьями. Буквально в тот же момент Ло недовольно закопошился, стаскивая "подарок" с лица. Он надулся и нахмурился, глядя на улыбающегося мужчину:

— Что за шутки?!

— Это моя любимая шуба, охраняй её, пока я со всем разберусь, малыш, — Дофламинго щёлкнул его по носу, развернулся и выпрыгнул в окно.

Вскоре послышались крики, визги и свист натянутых нитей. Взрывов больше не было.

Ло недовольно поднял уроненный меч, собрал волочащийся по полу пернатый подол и потопал к своему месту. Умом он понимал, что в таком состоянии только мешался бы Доффи, однако всё равно было обидно, что его оставили в безопасном месте с тупым поручением как бесполезного сопляка. Хотя бы шуба была не только тяжёлой, но и очень мягкой, приятной на ощупь и пахла чем-то сладким, наверное, духами, — воспользовавшись шансом, Трафальгар изучил оставленную на сохранение вещь. Потом можно будет похвастаться перед Деткой и Буффало. Они определённо взбесятся от зависти! Ло захихикал, уткнувшись лицом в поставленную домиком книгу.

Мужчина вернулся ожидаемо слишком быстро через окно и пошёл сразу к дивану, падая на него с размаху и возвращаясь к последней странице газеты, будто бы ничего и не произошло. Спустя долгую молчаливую минуту Ло обернулся, сверля Дофламинго пронзительным взглядом, но был проигнорирован.

— Не хочешь кое-что забрать?

— А тебе не нравится? Мне кажется, тебе идёт, — совершенно точно издевался капитан.

— Тебе кажется! — выкрикнул мальчик и поспешно стянул с себя шубу, чтобы бросить её в мужчину. — Забери её! — и все же кинул со всех не шибко могучих сил, так что всего запала явно не хватало, чтобы она долетела до хозяина.

Дофламинго расхохотался и взмахнул рукой: нити подхватили пернатую махину и уложили её обратно на плечи мужчины.

— Хорошая работа, Ло, — и улыбался.

— Да заткнись ты! — мальчик уткнулся обратно в учебник, пряча покрасневшие уши.


End file.
